


Guardian Angels are not always good.

by abraxos_is_toothless



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Injury Recovery, M/M, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Threats, Violence, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_is_toothless/pseuds/abraxos_is_toothless
Summary: Mary Hatford didn't get very far when she ran with her son and instead, Nathaniel Wesninski became what his father wanted him to be. He was the Raven's number Four and he was the Moriyama's Angel of Death. It all goes to shit when Kevin Day, his closest friend, calls him for help.(I've said it once and I'll say it again: I'm awful at summaries. Give it a shot?)
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 60
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is bad, the title is bad, I know, but give a girl a chance. I'm honestly so excited to start this story.
> 
> Some events from the book will still happen, but I have switched everything up. This has the usual trigger warning for aftg so please, do heed the tags. I will update them as the story progresses and if its something big, I'll mention it in the notes too. Neil is still a year younger than Andrew but he's in the same college year. He works for mobsters and it's also my story, I say it's allowed.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, this is not beta'd
> 
> Without further ado, let get on with the show!

Nathaniel Wesninski worked for the Moriyama’s. No one knew that though, the world only knew him as a Raven’s player and Riko Moriyama’s number Four. Nathan Wesninski, the Butcher of Baltimore and Nathaniel’s father, had sold him off to the family when he was only eight. He’d been brought to Edgar Allen believing he was there for Exy tryouts when in reality, he was there to see if he had the potential to become his father. His mother, Mary, had tried to run off with him that night, but they hadn’t gotten very far before his father caught up with them. He killed her right there in front of Nathaniel, beating her half to death before finishing her off with his cleaver.

In the years since then, Exy had become something he did to keep up appearances while he’d become Ichirou Moriyama’s personal hitman, second in command and closest friend. Nathaniel was younger than Ichirou yes, but the two of them just sort of clicked. He was still a mobster, but he was better and more merciful than his father, Kengo. Nathaniel was only ever ordered to kill the worst of the worst, or those who were threats to the family. Nathaniel was feared and hated, by many amongst both the main and the second branch of the family. He was number Four for a reason. The Angel of Death; you never saw him coming and if you did then, well, your death would most likely be slow and painful. He was hated purely because he rose in the ranks faster than anyone, and he gave out the orders. They didn’t believe he was worthy of the position, believed his father should have killed him at the earliest chance.

Nathan still worked for Kengo, hating that his son was alive and could do nothing, seeing as Kengo was the one that ordered that Nathaniel be his son’s property. But today, today everything was going to shit and soon enough, his father would no longer be attached to a leash.

Kengo had been admitted to the hospital in the early hours of the morning at around 3am, only Ichirou being permitted to go and see him. Riko had asked to go but was denied before he could even finish speaking. Kevin Day, one of his two friends at Edgar Allen, had called Nathaniel nearly an hour ago, breath sounding ragged as he’d forced out the words. It was now almost 8am, he was just leaving the Nest to catch up with Ichirou on Kengo’s condition when his phone had started ringing.

_“N-neil...”_

_His breath caught at the sound of a broken voice, and part of him didn’t want this to be real. “Kevin? What’s wrong?”_

_There were stuttered breaths before Kevin began to talk. “Riko got really angry about not being allowed to see Kengo. He trashed the place and then h-he was going to go after Jean but I stepped into his line of sight. Oh fucking god Neil, my hand, my hand...”_

_“Hold on, I’m coming. Are you in your room?” There were moans of pain and Nathaniel winced slightly for his friend._

_“Yes. Please, please hurry.”_

When he got there, his whole body froze at the sight. Kevin was lying on the floor in a small pool of his own blood, white as a sheet, left hand cradled to his chest. There were bones visible in places, and his face was covered in small cuts and bruises. What the fuck had Riko done?

He rushed across the room, crouching in front of his friend’s body, fingers going to his neck to check for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he found it, although he wasn’t too happy about how faint it was. Nathaniel tapped his face and Kevin’s eyes slowly fluttered open. “Neil? That you?”

Kevin was the first one to call him Neil. He’d agreed on not liking ‘Nathaniel’ very much and said ‘Neil’ was much better suited to him. He had used many names in this life, working for mobsters. There was Alex, Stefan, Chris and many others but Neil, that was the only one he let himself hold on to.

“Yeah it’s me. Let’s get you out of here, huh?” He grabbed a shirt that was on the bed and carefully wrapped it around his friend’s hand to stop the bleeding a little. It was difficult to get his friend off of the ground, the tall bastard, but he managed and eventually they were moving as fast as they could through the extremely dark hallways of the Nest. Speed was necessary, no matter how much Kevin protested at the pain. They had to get out before they were spotted, or someone found Kevin’s room empty and followed the dripping trail of blood. Nathaniel managed to get a hand into the pocket of his jeans to pull his phone out and call Ichirou. He picked up on the second ring.

“Nate?”

“You called me Nate, which means you’re alone, correct?”

“Yes, I’m alone. What do you need?”

He kept his voice low as he explained what happened; worried that he’d be overheard. “Riko has lost control. Someone told him about your father and he attacked Kevin,” there was cursing in Japanese on the other end, “I need to get him out of here.”

“Do what you need to do Nate, I’ll deal with shit on this end. He’s worth a lot to the family, more than Riko ever will be. My one order is that you protect him. Once my brother finds out he’s gone, all hell will break loose.”

“Understood. I’ll keep you updated.”

He hung up and pocketed his phone seeing that they’d finally got to the main door. He shuffled Kevin in his arm slightly, entering the codes for the door as quickly as he could. Nathaniel practically dragged his friend outside, nearly dropping him twice before they even got to his car. It was easier to shove Kevin into the passenger seat than manoeuvring him to lie in the back. “Neil, where are we going?” his friend asked through gritted teeth, trying not to let the pain overwhelm him.

“South Carolina.”

His friend startled at that, green eyes widening slightly. “N-no. You can’t take me there.”

Nathaniel sneered at him, not wanting to deal with any of the coward’s bullshit excuses. “I’m taking you there where it’ll be safer. I’ve been ordered to protect you Kevin because you are valuable. We go there, we get you better and Kengo doesn’t kill you.”

Kevin went silent at that, except for a few more moans of pain and nodded. Why did his life have to be so fucking complicated?

oOoOo

The drive to South Carolina didn’t take that long, considering Nathaniel almost broke every speed limit to get there, not stopping even once. It was around midday when they pulled up outside of The Foxhole Court, Palmetto State’s Exy court. There were cars parked out front, but not many considering how small their team was. Honestly they were a disgrace to Exy and shouldn’t even be allowed to play but that didn’t matter now, he’d make them better for Kevin’s sake. He got out of the car and walked back around to the passenger side, checking on his friend before pulling out his phone once more. Nathaniel had researched everything he’d needed to know about Coach Wymack as soon as Kevin had given up his secret. That included finding a phone number, just in case the need presented itself.

He quickly searched through his contacts, hitting call the minute he found it and listened to it ring before a very gruff, male voice answered. “David Wymack, who’s calling?”

“Nathaniel Wesninski.”

“Holy fucking shit. What the hell are you calling me for?”

He could not be dealing with this right now. It was the middle of the day and they needed to hurry. “No time for that right now. Abby Winfield, she’s your team’s nurse. Is she at the court with you right now?”

There was a bit of silence on the other end before the man grumbled out, “What the actual fuck kid?”

“Is she fucking in there or not?” Goddamn it, why couldn’t people answer simple fucking questions?

“Yeah, yeah she’s here, Christ.”

“Good. Keep your players on the court and come outside, alone. I need your help.”

“What the-”

“Now.” He hung up before Wymack could say anything else and went to fuss over his friend. Reaching into the car, he pulled out one of his jackets, and then carefully switched it with the shirt he’d used from back at the nest. Kevin and gone ridiculously pale. Oh, not good, not good at all. There was a scuff of shoes from behind him and he turned to see Coach Wymack walking towards them. The man was tall, dark haired with a little bit of a beard and tattoos up his wrists. As he got closer, the similarities between this man and his friend were quite easy to notice. The fact that no one had ever picked up on it was mind blowing if you asked him.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t send you right back to where you came from, Kid.”

“I have a very badly injured Kevin Day inside my car. You’re going to help me get him inside and to that nurse of yours so she can fix him. If you don’t, then you and I are going to have a serious problem.”

Wymack moved closer to peer inside of the car and swore when he took in the sight of Kevin and his blood stained Ravens gear. “Shit. Fucking hell, let’s move before someone sees.”

The other man got Kevin out of the car and into his arms, telling Nathaniel to get in front and handle the doors. Once they were inside of the court, Wymack took them into some back room, laying Kevin down a table before saying he’d be right back. His friend whimpered from where he was laid out, turning his head to look at Nathaniel. “Riko isn’t going to be happy when he finds out.”

He simply shook his head in an answer, knowing Kevin wasn’t done. “You can’t be Nathaniel here. It’ll never work. I’m assuming that’s why we came here, because I still need to play or they’ll have me killed.”

When Nathaniel spoke, he only spoke the truth. He couldn’t lie this time, not about something like this. “Ichirou said he’d do what he could, but if Kengo believes you’re too damaged, you will die. You are valuable to them, more than Riko.” His friend tried protesting but he cut him off. “No Kevin, you are. We stay here. You get better and you and I will reshape the Foxes. Make them good enough to step foot on a court and you get to keep your life.”

“Fine. But Riko is going to be a problem, you know that. And as I said, you can’t be ‘Nathaniel’ here. I need Neil, if this is going to work.”

Nathaniel tipped his back and closed his eyes, counting from one to ten in German, then French and finally Japanese, using that time to push Nathaniel into his little box, and becoming the person his friend needed most. When he looked back at the boy on the table, Kevin smiled gently, clearly seeing the way Neil’s expression was not soft and inviting. No more sadistic smiles, no more cold and dead eyes. He was Neil Josten, Kevin’s best friend. He strode over to Kevin, gripping his good hand in one of his own and squeezing. “I’m right here, Vin.”

There was the sound of the door opening and a shocked gasp from behind them and Neil turned to see Abby Winfield in the doorway, medical bag in hand. He stepped back as she rushed forward to check out his friend, and spoke to Coach Wymack who’d followed the nurse through the door. “You’re going to need to order gear for two new players.”

The man raised a brow at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “You are Ravens players, more importantly; you are number Two and number Four. Edgar Allen would never let two of their best players leave.”

“I have that handled and like you said, we’re two of the best Exy players out there, you need that on your team. Honestly, they’re fucking appalling.”

Wymack’s face turned angry and defensive, clearly not liking that little dig at his players. “Who the hell do you think you are, coming down here and barking orders?”

“You have a reputation for taking in strays, do you not? Kevin can help from the sidelines while he heals and I can actually get on the court. The new season starts soon. You need us or soon enough, the ERC will boot you down from Class I down to Class II.” He smirked, knowing everything he was saying was true. He’d heard the gossip about what would happen to the Foxes if they failed before they’d even started again. There was no way that Wymack could turn them away and if it truly did come to that, Neil could just drop a pretty little bombshell on his head about what Kayleigh Day had kept from him.

He knew he’d won when the man in front of him sighed, lifting one hand to rub at his forehead. “The Foxes will never accept the two of you, they can barely tolerate each other.”

Neil rolled his eyes at that. “They will because they care about getting to finals. With the help from us, we can get them there.”

There was some incoherent mumbling before Wymack stuck out his hand and Neil blinked at the gesture, before shaking the man’s hand with a firm grip. “I need your sizes then, Nathaniel.”

He plastered on one of his nicest smiles he’d always used for the press and said, “Call me Neil, but have fun trying to figure out how they got ‘Wesninski’ onto a jersey.”

Wymack glared before pulling out his phone and leaving the room, most likely making calls about new gear before going off to break the news to his players. Neil turned back to where Abby was still dealing with Kevin, walking back over to let his friend grip his hand. Abby looked up at him briefly when he reached the table and then went back to wrapping Kevin’s hand in white gauze. “What the hell happened to him?” All he did was stare blankly, not saying a word. She didn’t seem too pleased with that. “Fine, but he’ll never be able to play with this hand again, it’s far too damaged.”

Kevin let out a small sob and Neil lifted a hand to his face, turning his head until green eyes met blue and held his gaze. “You have another hand, Vin. You’ll be back on a court in no time, I swear it.”

His friend just nodded and squeezed his hand tighter. “So, it looks like we’re Foxes now.”

“Yeah, Foxes.” Kevin groaned, which sounded like it was out of pain more than it was out of frustration.

“This is going to be fucking difficult. Those idiots are barely anywhere near the level I need them to be and,” he switched to Japanese as he said the next bit, making the nurse frown, “Riko is not going to stop until he gets us back.”

“Let him try. I’m your protection remember? I won’t let him touch you.”

Riko was just a child, a bratty one at that. Neil made a promise to get Kevin better, gave Ichirou his word that he’d do what needed to be done. He would not fail, he couldn’t or it would mean his friend’s death.

He would do everything in his power to stop that from happening, even if in the end, it meant he was the one who had to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! I am not 100% happy with this, but that’s probably because I’ve gone through it some many times. I really do hope you enjoy though!! Also a warning: I ship Aaron with Katelyn but, I am also a big Kevaaron shipper and I don’t know which road I want to go down yet. If a lot of people really don’t want kevaaron then I’ll know what to do:)

It had been several days since Coach had told them all that two new members would be joining the team, and today they were meeting them. Andrew was slowly losing his patience with the way Wymack was being sketchy about everything. It was a known fact that Andrew did not like secrets; he did not like potential threats to his family. They were all sat in the lounge at the court and fucking Wilds wouldn’t stop pacing, pissed that she hadn’t been told anything either, considering she was captain and blah, blah, blah. After a few minutes, it looked as though she was going to storm off to Coach’s office and demand answers when the man finally walked through the doors, an exasperated look on his face. Someone was not in a good mood.

Everyone started speaking at once, giving Andrew a headache, and he was glad he wasn’t on the drugs anymore, or it would have made everything ten times worse. “Are you finally going to tell us what fuck ups you’ve found now,” Gordon seethed, “or are you going to wait longer? Why do they get special treatment anyway, we’re all in the same boat?”

Wymack rolled his eyes, before glaring at the idiot, “Because these are very different circumstances, Seth, and it requires a lot of hush, hush.”

Well, that was interesting wasn’t it? Interesting indeed.

“When they come in here, I expect you little ingrates to keep your questions to yourselves, and if possible, welcome them fucking nicely, you hear?” He looked to Andrew as he finished, directing the words at him. All he did was stare back at the man blankly. He would make no promises if he thought these new people would put Nicky or Aaron in danger.

Nicky shouted a very over excited “Yes Coach!” which made Aaron groan from his left side. Of course, his cousin didn’t even know who the new people were and he already wanted to be best friends with them. The man left to go get them, saying that they had needed to see Abby first as he disappeared back through the door again.

When he came back he was rubbing at his temples, and was being followed by a very short redhead and a very tall dark haired person, who had their hand wrapped up in bandages and in a sort of sling. Abby came in shortly after, looking as though she desperately wanted to fret over the injured man from the way she was pursing her lips together. As they got closer, their faces became more recognisable, as did the numbers Two and Four tattooed on their cheeks. “You have got to be fucking kidding me! They’re Ravens for fucks sake!” Seth shouted. If Andrew was a more emotional person, he’d have said the same. Reynolds, for once in her life, looked inclined to agree with her boy toy, but was cut off before she could open her mouth.

“Actually I believe that as of yesterday, we are now officially Foxes.” Number four said with a feral grin on his face, almost as bad as how Andrew looked when he was taking the awful fucking meds.

“Not that some of us were given a choice in the matter, or even want to be here.” Number two muttered from his side. All that received was a smack to the back of the head, causing Abby to gasp.

Wymack glared at the newcomers, clearing his throat. “Enough, both of you.” He turned back to the rest of the foxes, all of them still staring in utter disbelief, Seth still seething. “Foxes, as you can see your new teammates are former Ravens, yes. Kevin Day, Neil Josten, welcome to the team. I’m sure everyone is happy to have you here and you’ll be sharing a room with the twins and Hemmick over there.”

_Well wasn’t that just fucking fantastic?_

“I still have a few things to sort out with the school and the ERC but these two are going to follow you back to the dorms where you can show them around. Any questions?” Seth opened his mouth to speak, no doubt to point out again that they were Ravens, but Wymack wasn’t having any of it. “Great, nothing. Now get your sorry carcasses out of here, I expect you all in the gym at six sharp tomorrow morning.” And with that he was gone, Abby trailing behind him, but not before she ran her eyes over Day’s hand once more.

Andrew did not like this. They were on the best team of all the NCAA Exy teams and now they were dropping to the shit team of misfits, with nothing to show for themselves? Yeah, totally not fucking suspicious. Nicky clapped his hands together as he jumped up to greet them. “We’re going to be roomies! Oh this is so exciting! But not about your hand though, you poor beautiful soul. What happened?” Andrew watched as he made to step closer to Day, but his path was blocked by Josten.

“Let’s get one thing straight. You don’t touch him and you don’t touch me. We’re not here to be ‘buddies’, understood?” Nicky nodded, his mouth downturned into a frown.

“Great, just great, we have more monsters.” Reynolds groaned from the other side of the room.

“Neil, please. We need them to like us, in order for us to be able to help them.” Day murmured, gently setting his hand on Josten’s shoulder. Wilds, in all her captain glory, decided she needed to put her foot in, stating that they should all get back to the dorms so everyone could get settled. Andrew was glad because he’d fucking had enough, needing a cigarette, and to start planning on how to make sure the little birdies wouldn’t fuck shit up for his family. He was out of the door before everyone else, Aaron hot on his heels as they made their way to the court parking lot. Nicky was quick to follow, jogging lightly to catch up with them, gasping dramatically when they were finally outside. Following his line of sight, Andrew’s gaze landed on a sleek black Aston parked in the corner, with tinted windows. Day and Josten made their way over to it, ignoring everyone’s gobsmacked looks.

Boyd whistled lowly as he stepped through the door, eyeing the car in awe and a small amount of jealousy. “Now that is a goddamn beautiful car.” Nicky was grumbling about rich pretty boys as he climbed into the back of the GT and Andrew wanted to fucking stab the idiot. Just as he opened the driver’s side door, a voice shouted across the lot, full of arrogance.

“Hurry it up assholes! I’d like to get some fucking sleep.” Andrew levelled a cold glare at the redhead, who simply smirked at him.

Oh Andrew was going to love killing him.

oOoOo

Their dorm room was good enough he supposed, although Neil would miss having a room to himself, having his own space. But for Kevin’s sake, he would deal with it. The cousins had switched things around so they all shared a room, letting Neil and Kevin share the other one. Neil was cautious of Andrew, knowing a fair bit about the man’s past and he wanted to keep Kevin away from him as much as possible. He could also remember when Riko and Kevin had gone to try and recruit him, and laughing with Ichirou when they were refused. No one ever refused to join the Ravens and Neil felt a little bit of respect at how Andrew was the first to even have the balls.

He was currently in the kitchen of their dorm room, snooping through their fridge and cupboards, and building a mental list of all of the things he needed to stock for Kevin, not wanting to deal with his friend complaining until he got what he wanted. He spotted a bowl of questionable looking fruits on the counter, reaching for it to see what was good when there was a shout from the other room. “Neil! Do you have my pain killers?” Neil sighed and took a glass from the cupboard to fill with water, before grabbing the pot of painkillers from where he’d put them down on the counter and made his way into the other room, spotting his friend on the couch, watching Aaron and Nicky play some sort of video game, Andrew nowhere to be found. He handed Kevin the glass first and then the pills, raising a brow when the other man took three of them.

“Vin, you know you aren’t supposed to take that many.” Green eyes just stared back at him, giving him a look as if to say ‘so?’ “Fine, but don’t come crying to me later when-”

He stooped when his phone started ringing, quickly pulling it from his back pocket to see that Ichirou was calling, answering immediately. “Yes?”

“Do you have company _?”_ He was using his business voice, the one he used when he was telling people that the family was disappointed with them. Fuck, not good, not good at all. Switching to Japanese, he answered, his voice questioning.

“Yes. What’s happened?” Aaron and Nicky were staring, the former with his brows raised and the later with wide eyes.

“Everything happened. My Father knows about what happened now, and he is not the happiest of men. He is allowing Kevin to stay away, but if the two of you can’t get the Foxes to up their game, to get them noticed by scouts from pro teams, then he either comes back home or his life is to be forfeited.” Neil swore, bringing a hand up to rub at his forehead.

“So if we can’t make them good enough for pro teams to want Kevin in the future then that’s it, Kengo just offs him?” Kevin sucked in a breath but he couldn’t allow himself to look at his friend right now.

“Yes, or like I said, he comes home. But that won’t be any better. Riko has been made aware, I don’t know by who, and something isn’t right.” Of course Riko was going to be a little bitch. Neil couldn’t just have a nice, easy life now could he?

“Fine. I’ll make sure it doesn’t come to that.”

“You aren’t exactly in his good graces either, but he knows he can’t touch you.” He couldn’t help the way his lips lifted slightly in the corners at Ichirou’s protective tone. “And Nate? There’s something else...”

“What now? Surely it can’t get any worse?” Ichirou sighed, a sign he didn’t want to tell him this next thing, but knowing he would have to. He did it every time Nathaniel was asked to ‘dispose of the trash’.

“Nathan has gone AWOL.” His breath caught in his throat, his hands itching to reach for a weapon, glad that they weren’t within his reach because he didn’t know if he would have full control.

“He can’t have.”

“He has. Kengo told him that he didn’t intend to discipline you and your father was outraged, saying that you need to be put in your place, to learn respect. No one has seen him since; no one can find him or any of his little followers either. I need you to watch your back because my Father said ‘If he does find his boy, I will not interfere with the way a man decides to deal with his kin’.”

“Thank you for the warning.”

“Always.”

And then the line disconnected. Once he put his phone back into his pocket, Neil met Kevin’s worried gaze and shook his head, meaning he would explain properly later. He sat down on the couch next to him and was about to ask him something about Exy to distract him, but that was when Aaron turned to his friend and asked, “Why do you keep calling him ‘Neil’ when we all know that his name is Nathaniel.” Neil noticed the way his friend’s cheeks reddened when the blonde spoke to him before he fumbled over himself trying to speak.

“Um, because he’s my friend, an-and that’s what he prefers to be called.” Well, well, Neil was going to have fun with this little bit of information later. Aaron just looked at him before snorting and turning back to his game. As much as Neil wanted to focus, to stay with Kevin, thoughts of his father wouldn’t stop plaguing his mind. He was thinking of a way to leave Kevin here, knowing he would be safe, when Andrew walked through the door, his face was void of all emotions. Wonderful timing. He rose from his spot on the couch and followed the man as he walked to his bedroom, stopping outside of the door so as not to invade the space. He hated it when Kevin used to walk in as he pleased.

“I need you to do something for me.” Andrew said nothing but his jaw tensed. Realising that he wasn’t going to get any sort of response, he continued. “I need you to keep an eye on Kevin for a few hours.”

“Why me? You don’t know me.”

He smirked, his blue eyes not breaking from the way hazel ones gazed back at him. “Ah but I do, and I know that he’ll be perfectly fine here.” Andrew’s nostrils flared, a small sign of anger that would have gone unnoticed, if Neil hadn’t been trained for these sorts of things.

“I’ll be expecting something in return.”

“What do you want?”

“I want nothing. And I didn’t say that I was cashing in now, did I?” Sneaky bastard. But Neil really needed to know Kevin would be safe.

“Fine, we have a deal. I’ll be back by dinner, just make sure he doesn’t do shit to fuck with his hand.”

“I said I’d watch him, I said nothing about defending him from his own stupidity.”

Neil rolled his eyes and retreated, stopping in his own room for a couple of knives, knowing his gun was still safe in the car. When he was back in the main room, Andrew was there too, devouring a tub of ice cream from his bean bag, Kevin looking at him with disgust. He grabbed his keys and jacket, making his way to the door. His hand was just turning the handle when there was a worried, “You’re leaving?” He turned back to look at his friend, seeing the worry yes, but also annoyance at being forced to stay with people he didn’t know.

“Just a few hours. I’ll be back later.” He didn’t wait for a response, quickly slipping through the door. There was no one wandering about the Tower, letting him get to his car in no time. Once he was inside of the Aston, he double checked where he kept his gun, making sure it was secure before starting the car and pulling away.

He’d made it too far in life survived too much, to allow his father to fuck it all up now. It was time for him to find everything on the Butcher, get the upper hand on him, before the Butcher eventually found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought about this one!! Don't forget I have no schedule on this, but I will try to get one up once a week where possible<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is finally here! Home life has been meh and so I haven't been uplaoding and even when I did try, I was just not allowed:(( I'm sorry for being gone so long!!
> 
> This is a bit of a short one but the next two are quite long chaps and they’re both almost done so there shouldn’t be a big wait this time.
> 
> Warnings: threat of violence, knives appear, and swearing.

Neil found absolutely nothing on where his father could have been hiding. He’d gone to a few of the closest informants he had himself that he used when Ichirou had things to be done in secret. They were all fucking useless. He didn’t expect much though, considering it was Nathan, but Neil suspected he wouldn’t leave any sort of trail until he got desperate. Perhaps he should start the search on his father’s lackeys instead. Some of them weren’t as high ranked as they thought and would most likely come after Neil for Nathan and get sloppy in their eagerness.

When he got back to the dorm several hours later, everyone was as he left them except Aaron was now sitting right next to Kevin, telling him all about the game he was playing and what you had to do. Andrew’s head whipped towards him, eyes assessing and Neil raised a brow in question. The other man gave a two finger salute before turning back to watch his brother, looking entirely bored with the situation. Kevin gave a loopy sort of looking smile when Neil sat down and he couldn’t help but glare around the room at the others. “Who let him take more of his meds?” Nicky gave him a guilty, apologetic smile.

“He was complaining that he was in a lot of pain with his hand so I gave him two of his pain meds.”

Neil stood, throwing his arms up in an exasperated gesture, and glared at the other man in anger. “For fucks sake!” He wouldn’t have hurt him, never, he was just angry but Andrew must have taken the movement as a threat and suddenly the tip of a blade was pressing on his ribcage. Neil was just as fast, slipping a knife he kept on his wrist to his hand and pressing it to the blonde’s throat. A tense stillness settled over the room and Neil struggled to keep ‘Nathaniel’ at bay, scared of losing control at the familiar, cold weight in his palm. Nicky let out a strangled sound, almost a whimper and Aaron was looking quickly between Neil and his brother, scared of who would move first. Kevin was a little more sober now that he realised what was going on, standing cautiously and speaking to Neil in slow French, having to concentrate on the words a little more.

“Put the knife down, Neil.”

Neil felt his father’s dreadful smile pulling at his lips and decided he didn’t want to hide it. Andrew’s eyes flickered and the blade at his ribs pressed in harder. He tilted his head and said to Kevin, “He thinks his knives are scary ‘Vin. Shall I show him how to use them properly?”

“No! I need you to put the knife down or they’ll never trust us. We need this to work or I’m dead, remember?” Of course he fucking remembered but he wasn’t the one to pull the weapon first. He breathed in, held for one and two and three, and then breathed out and repeated a few more times before pulling the knife from Andrew’s throat. This time when he spoke, he reverted back to English;

“I wasn’t going to hurt him, Minyard.” Hazel eyes narrowed just slightly before the pressure against his ribs disappeared and then Andrew’s back was turned and he was moving out of the room without a second glance backwards. Neil just stood perfectly still for a moment before turning to Nicky and dipping his chin a fraction.

“Apologies for scaring you, Hemmick.” He didn’t really care but he had to be fucking nice. Neil hated ‘nice’. Nicky gave a nervous laugh and waved his hand about in the air.

“Not a problem.”

When he turned back to Kevin, he wasn’t looking all giddy and dopey anymore, he was just drowsy and barely holding himself up. This is what the fucking nuisance got for taking too many of his meds. Carefully, he started manoeuvring his friend out of the room and towards his room where he could sleep it off.

They were nearly at the bedroom door when Kevin turned back to face the other two once more, eyes going straight to where Aaron was back to comfortably sitting on the couch playing his game. “Aaron?” The blonde paused quickly before letting Kevin have his full attention.

_ Oh, Neil really was going to have fun watching these two. _

“Yeah?”

Kevin’s good hand fiddled with the hem of his shirt, eyes dropping to the floor for a moment before he looked back up. “When my hand is better and I have the occasional bit of free time will you teach me how to play your game? I’ve never played video games before.”

Aaron started, blinking a few times before his mouth quirked at the corners. “Sure, I’ll teach you.” Kevin’s eyes lit up although you could still see them trying to droop and a blush returned to his cheeks.

Neil’s friend nodded just once before he let Neil drag him the final few steps into the bedroom. It took no time at all to settle Kevin in bed and Neil didn’t know how to feel about how peaceful the other man looked right now. It should have always been like this, they should have been normal kids who grew up with loving parents, playing video games and just being exactly that. Kids. But no, Kevin was forced to always be second best, living in everyone else’s shadow. And Neil, well, he was raised to be ‘Nathaniel’. He was raised to be a killer, a weapon, a monster. All the things his father believed a true Wesninski heir should be. And so that’s what he became and yet, his father was still disappointed, had killed his mother because she was ‘weak’ and in turn was making his son weak.

Shaking himself out of his head, he checked Kevin had water and his phone by the bed before exiting the room. There was no use in thinking about the ‘what ifs’ and the ‘what could have been’ because it would make no difference now. What was done is done, no matter how much Neil wished differently.

It wasn’t late, only around seven in the evening and Neil was starved, feeling like takeout. He never got to eat shit like that unless he was away doing things for Ichirou, always having to stick to the Raven’s strict eating plans. And now, the one person who would have complained was asleep and would never know. Nicky and Aaron had turned off their video game and were now watching some kind of movie where the characters were animated, the latter didn’t look too happy about it but the former was overjoyed with the choice. They both turned their head when they saw Neil just standing there, Nicky gesturing for him to sit in one of the bean bag chairs, “You can sit and watch with us, if you’d like?”

Neil didn’t really see the point in movies and he hated sitting still for too long but he nodded anyway. He had to make friends with these people somehow. “Uh sure but um, I was going to order food. Do you want anything, I’m paying.”

“Why would you do that? You don’t know us.” It was Aaron who had answered, glaring slightly as if the offer to buy them food was somehow suspicious. If this is what he got for being nice then Neil decided he wasn’t sure if he liked doing it.

“It’s a nice thing to do? You can just say fucking no, I was only asking.”

“Ignore my cousin, he doesn’t have any manners. Would burgers be okay?” Nicky smiled. Neil knew all about these people, had done digging on them all on the drive to Palmetto after ditching the Nest. It wasn’t hard to find anything considering who he was and where he came from. They all had sketchy pasts or rough home lives; it was why Coach Wymack took them on. Nicky was always eager to make new friends, to have everyone like him. He knew the man had gone to ‘camp’ when he was younger. The Hemmicks were apparently giant homophobes. But now Nicky had a fiancé in Germany, and had taken on the twins after their mother had died. He was probably going to be the easiest to win over first.

“Burgers are great. Aaron?” The blonde still looked weary but nodded anyway. “Will Andrew want anything?” The two of them looked slightly shocked that he was even thinking of him. It was valid Neil supposed, considering what happened between the two earlier.

“Andrew prefers sweet things, but I’m sure he’ll be fine with burgers.”

He raised a brow, asking, “I’ll get him a milkshake to go with it then?”

The two nodded.

Great, wonderful, time to go order some burgers.

Getting these people on board with him and Kevin was going to be a whole lot harder then he originally thought and he hadn’t witnessed them play yet. He’d watched a couple of their matches from when Riko managed to get hold of their game footage, purely to show the Ravens and laugh, but to also let them know what would happen to them if they ever played like that. Neil wondered what Riko was doing now that he had been told he and Kevin were gone and then to find out they’d left the Ravens for the worst team in Class I Exy. The Foxes truly were awful, with absolutely no teamwork and they pretty much fought each other on and off of the court. It was nothing like being a Raven, they worked together seamlessly and they were brutal, pulling moves that should have gotten half of them red carded. Riko and Kevin were a pair, ever since they were kids. Two of the best strikers the Exy community had ever seen and they were lethal on court, knowing what move the other would make before it happened.

Neil was a backliner; his job was pure and simple. Protect the goal. It was easy enough, he was fast on his feet and ruthless with his mouth. He was always faster than the opposition and had the ability to spew insults that had them messing up their game. It wasn’t as though he was ever alone though always know that-

Oh god.

Jean.

_ Jean, Jean, Jean. _

Fuck. He’d been too focused on getting Kevin away and keeping him safe that he had forgotten about Jean. Jean Moreau was number three and Riko’s personal punching bag. Neil had tried to keep him out of the sadistic bastard’s view, to take all of the heat, but it didn’t always work and now he’d left him there to fend for himself, all alone. He hadn’t meant to do it but he wasn’t thinking at the time, he just needed to get Kevin out and now that he thought about it, it’s not like they could have all disappeared because too much suspicion would have been raised. Jean was going to suffer from Neil’s thoughtlessness and there was nothing he could do.

Fuck, fuck, and double fuck.

_ What the hell had he done? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought:) I really should be back on track with regular updates hopefully!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh part 4 is finally here!!! There are several chapters of this story done, it just takes me a long time to edit them. That being said, I know I said I was hoping to get back on track, I did take a break for Christmas and then I also got Coronavirus which was not fun, but it also stopped me from writing and editing altogether.I have made a new schedule for 2021 now though, so fingers crossed again.
> 
> Anyway, this chap isn’t my favourite but I still like it. No warnings this time except for swearing and implied violence for Jean being back at the Nest. You know how it is.

Two months.

Two fucking months Kevin had been working with these fucking idiots and they were still as useless as ever. The new season started next week, and these people would be lucky if they even made it past the first round. He watched Neil on the court, and it was obvious he was barely holding back his own criticism, hearing Kevin shout at them from behind the plexiglass. There was a deadly smirk on Neil’s face that he knew all too well, and that meant he was holding on to his temper by a thread. Considering his parentage, that really wasn’t something one wanted to witness when that thread finally snapped. His friend could be ruthless and cunning like his father but calculating and clever like his mother. It was never as bad, no, but it wasn’t exactly a good mix.

When he scanned the court again, Seth, useless idiot, missed yet another shot at a goal that wasn’t even being fucking guarded properly. “You’re a waste of space on that court, Gordon!” Kevin went to bang on the glass to signal that he was coming in, stopping himself short when he realised it was his left hand. He no longer had to keep it in a sling and he had to keep a splint on his fingers, but he still kept a bandage wrapped around it, even though the nurse had told him he should let it breathe. Turns out that all the blood had made the injury seem worse than it was, but there would be no playing with his favoured hand ever again. The team separated themselves as soon as he stepped through the door, pulling their helmets off. 

Wilds glared at him, “Maybe we would be able to play better if you’d stop yelling at us.” 

“Your opinion has been noted and dis-fucking-carded.” Her mouth opened as if to yell at him but Kevin was done watching their pitiful attempts of teamwork. None of them were even out of breath, and they weren’t even sweating. Fucking disgraces, the lot of them. Andrew just sat in the goal, racquet across his thighs, and expression bored. “None of you understand the meaning of working together. This sport is about being a unit, of having each other's backs, but you’re all worried about yourselves.” 

Seth scoffed at him. “Why should I bother at all? It's not these idiots I’ll be playing against out there.” He waved vaguely in front of Nicky and Aaron, but Kevin didn’t let his gaze linger on the blonde for too long, ignoring the furrowed brow he received. They’d had moments, he and Aaron, since Neil had brought him here and Kevin didn’t know how those moments made him feel. Sometimes he’d purposefully skim his fingers on Kevin’s wrist and hand as he walked by, and would smile with pride whenever he taught him something on one of his video games and Kevin got it right. More distractingly, Aaron’s eyes would sometimes drop to his mouth in the middle of a conversation, then would blush and look away when he got caught. So now he was trying to pull back to sort himself out, despite not wanting to. 

“I don’t give a damn if they’ll be your opponents or not. Your job is to practice and get better at scoring against a defensive, and you can’t even do that! Minyard leaves the goal wide open! Walker actually defends, and you still miss more than you can make an actual shot!” Neil was smirking in his periphery- until Seth made a move towards Kevin, racquet pointed at his chest. 

“You son of a-” 

There was a loud crack, and then Seth’s racquet was on the floor and Neil was in front of Kevin, swinging his own racquet up to lay across his shoulders, eyebrow raised. Allison was suddenly very interested at what was going on, Renee watched them with a dark look that Kevin was familiar with. That he’d seen on Riko and Neil alike. She was prepared for violence. Matt, Dan and Nicky stood with wide eyes, all full of nerves, seemingly surprised at how fast the redhead could move. Seth was downright livid and the twins were near identical now, more so than before. There was boredom mixed with intrigue on their faces, a faint twitch to the right eyebrow for both of them. If it weren’t for them being in different gear, Kevin wasn’t sure he’d be able to differentiate. 

His thoughts were brought back to the moment of hand when Neil cocked his head to the side, shoulders tensing. “Touch him again, and you and I will have a problem.” Seth laughed before looking Kevin’s longtime friend up and down with an ugly sneer. 

“ _ You _ ? And what are you going to do, midget? Step on my toes?” Neil’s hands went slack, gearing up to hold the only weapon he had in a better grip, and his feet shifted wider. Part of Kevin wanted to let him put Seth in his place, but they couldn’t afford any missteps, not with the stakes so high. Trying to be subtle about it, he placed his hand on his friend’s back for a moment to signal that it was fine, before pulling it back. By the downturn of Aaron’s lips, he wasn’t subtle at all. Neil stayed put though and Kevin was grateful to avoid the conflict.

“I’m done with all of your shit. You’re going to be shown how to play, and you better pay attention or I’ll make you run drills all night long.” Stalking forward he picked up the racquet down at Seth’s feet, turning his back to the others as he walked to Neil, whose blue eyes were shining with the chance to play how he wanted. 

“Incase you have forgotten, Day, you can’t play with that mangled hand of yours.” Allison drawled, and Kevin tried not to let it show how those words affected him. He switched Neil’s racquet for the better one, and then moved to stand at his side, laughing. 

“I’m not playing. You’re going to have to deal with something much worse.” 

Neil was running his hands over the new one, getting a feel for it, before spinning it in his hands, making a move as if he were throwing the ball. Kevin felt pride swell in his chest, knowing how hard his friend would work on those secret nights the two of them and Jean would train away from the others. Thoughts of Jean left him fighting his emotions. Neil had tried everything to get a message to him, asking Ichirou only twice if there was a way he could check on their friend. So far, they had nothing. They didn’t know how he was, if he was even holding it together being left alone with Riko. Jean would be the one to pay now that his favourite play thing had abandoned him. He shook his head; falling into that hole would do him no good, no matter how much he wished he could trade places. 

Neil leaned in towards him and Kevin bit his lip as his friend whispered, “Oh, this is going to be fun.” 

Kevin couldn’t agree more. 

oOoOo

Whilst Neil was probably having the time of his life, playing the position he was better suited for, his earlier statement didn’t apply to Kevin. It wasn’t actually fun at all, watching them all fail over and over, it just solidified how terrible the foxes were in his eyes.

Andrew had outright refused to play any more and was now sitting in the stands behind Kevin, watching on with a blank stare. Nicky, Aaron and Matt had absolutely no coordination when they each switched around to play as backliner. Dan, Seth and Allison all watched from the other end of the court. Dan was assessing her team, as she should as captain, and Allison was just staring at her nails. Seth was scowling as always, still sulking over the fact that Kevin had put Neil in his place and that he’d been told to see ‘how it should be done’ by the redhead himself. Renee, god bless her, was the only one actually trying, Neil was constantly getting the better of her but she was valiant in her efforts. Kevin’s friend was a force of nature, almost a blur of orange as fired the ball at the goal again and again and again. The goal was lighting up red constantly and Kevin thought it might start malfunctioning with how often it had to keep changing numbers. After another ten minutes, he finally called it, telling them all practice was over.

Kevin waited in the lounge while the others cleaned up and changed out, standing awkwardly as Coach Wymack stared at him with a look he couldn't quite place. When he caught the man’s eye, he couldn't help raising a brow and asking, “What?” Their interactions were scarce, only happening when he had to go and see Abby or when Wymack wanted to discuss something with the whole team. Part of him always wondered what he’d do and what he’d say when he finally met this man, his father, when he found that letter Tetsuji had been hiding. Admittedly, it wasn’t any of what had passed between them since Neil had brought him here. But there wasn’t much he could do about that now.

Wymack simply rolled his eyes at him before he said, “It’s nothing, just…”

“Just what?”

“You look like her, you know.” His breath caught in his chest and he didn’t really know what to say. Wymack seemed happy that he looked like Kayleigh but he also had some confusion in his eyes, and Kevin could probably guess that he was trying to figure out who else he might resemble. He prayed the other man wasn't as perceptive as he looked. Everyone started filing into the room before he could give a reply, but Kevin was a little glad for the interruption. As everyone settled in their respective areas, the upperclassmen one side and the supposed ‘monsters’ as Kevin had learned they were nicknamed on the other, he couldn’t help but notice Aaron touching his wrist gently as he sat on the chair to Kevin’s right. When he looked down at the blonde, Kevin found him staring right back at him, a soft look in his eyes. Kevin turned away, ignoring the glance Neil took between them. His friend saw everything unfortunately; it was what he had been trained to do. Wymack cleared his throat to get their attention.

“I won’t lie and give you some high praise and very exaggerated enthusiasm, because although you are getting better, we’re still not where we need to be.” He glared at each of them before he continued. “What Kevin is saying is right, you’re not working as a team and you need to start listening to what he tells you.” Kevin was feeling very smug. “That being said, Kevin,” or maybe not, “you also need to ease up a bit. They’re not going to learn everything in one go.” Wymack had a point, but Kevin wasn’t going to admit that out loud. He had a reputation to uphold. 

“Are we finished for today now, Coach?” Renee said politely, sensing the tension from her fellow teammates and wanting to ease it, ever the peacekeeper. 

“There’s actually two more things, one good and one bad.” Wymack lifted a hand and rubbed his thumb and finger across his forehead.

“Good news first Coach, a breather from the shit we’ve had today.” Allison said, glaring holes into the side of Kevin’s head. He ignored her whining.

“Good news, Kevin and Neil are now officially foxes, and their kits arrived today. A proper welcome would be nice.” Only Renee clapped for them. Though he did see Aaron smile gently. A smile Kevin didn’t think he could ever get tired of. “The bad news is that the ERC called.” Now that made him falter, because they never called unless the situation was serious, or they were making changes. “If we don’t manage to make it past the first round again, they’re going to drop us from Class I to Class II.” There was outrage, though Kevin didn’t understand why. It was predictable with the FOxes level of skill, and they should have seen it coming.”I was also told that this season, the Ravens are switching districts. You’re going to have to put your hearts into training, because this time you’ll be facing them out on the court.” Kevin felt himself pale, and he saw Neil’s face turn cold.

They were well and truly  _ fucked _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it, a Kevin centric chap! Next time, there will be interactions with a certain ratface and Andrew’s pov will be back.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated<3


End file.
